Project Summary/Abstract: Biospecimen Unit The over-arching goal of the Biospecimen Unit for the Washington University Human Tumor Atlas Research Center (WU-HTARC) is to collect human tumor biospecimens for use by the Characterization and Data Analysis Units to construct the proposed tumor atlases. Our Biospecimen Unit will procure and bank longitudinal biopsies and excised tumors from 300-375 patients (selected from ~750 recruited patients) with a goal toward studying the transition from primary malignancy to recurrence and metastasis in conjunction with the development of therapeutic resistance in triple negative breast cancer (TNBC), glioblastoma (GBM), and pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma (PDAC). Each of the three tumors chosen for this study poses unique challenges for both clinicians and researchers. From their often late onset of diagnosis, highly metastatic nature, challenges in achieving complete surgical resection, and primary and acquired resistance to treatment, each of these tumors represents an opportunity identified by the NCI Cancer Moonshot Initiative (CMI) to significantly advance our understanding of cancer and how to intervene on its initiation and progression. To support the overall mission of WU-HTARC, the Biospecimen Unit will perform the following: (1) identification of eligible patients at WU with TNBC, GBM, and PDAC; (2) rigorous and systemic collection of tumors, including longitudinal collection of all patients throughout their treatment course; (3) complete collection of associated clinical data and metadata; and (4) storage and processing of all samples with current and future experimental and analytical pipelines. The Biospecimen Unit will work closely with other Units within WU-HTARC to develop standard operating procedures and to make adjustments in line with the changing technologies.